


This is the Beginning

by Firebugdukes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lio is just a bit drunk, M/M, The World's Number 1 Burning Soul Idiots, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes/pseuds/Firebugdukes
Summary: Lio turned to him, nearly betraying that sentiment with misty eyes of his own. “So you did realize it. You saw past the monster and that’s why you kept coming back for me.”Now it was Galo’s turn to blush. “And you call me an idiot. I never once saw a monster, Lio.”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Cauterize: A LioGalo Wedding Zine - Contributor Works





	This is the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! From the bottom of my heart, I can't thank you enough for all the support you've given me this year, for my personal projects to the LioGalo wedding zine that I never thought I could even pull off. This has truly been a test of my resilience, determination, patience, problem solving, self worth, and so many more things. And well, even if a grade is barely passing, if you just managed to squeeze through that narrow passage way, it's still a win. And I couldn't have won the simple satisfaction of getting through this year without everyone at my back. Thank you, thank you again so very much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my sentiments for Galo and Lio, who were at the forefront of me meeting such amazing people, on their happiest of days! <3

Of  _ course _ Galo and Lio would fashion their bouquet on top of a matoi. Who would've guessed.

Hopeful singles lined up for the bouquet toss were seriously questioning how much their desire to get partnered by some old tradition outweighed their desire to  _ live.  _ The monstrosity spanned both their heights with Lio upon Galo’s shoulders, and the giggly groom who'd soon toss it might’ve had a  _ bit _ too much champagne.

“Presenting before the world for the very first time: Lio Thymos!  _ Yoroshiku!! _ ” The former Fotia wobbled down from his ox of a husband, standing proud and giddily swinging the massive matoi above his head like it was nothing.

It was at this moment the crowd knew that, just as the couple before them had once done, they were about to risk it all for love. Sure enough, with a glint in his eye and a smile far too big, he showed no mercy chucking the rod twice as big as his body into the crowd.

It ended as expected, everyone shrieking and dodging except for Meis and Gueira, who ran headfirst into it. It bodied them right to the ground, even heavier than it appeared.

Lio leaned over them and smirked. “I look forward to being your best man. Pick a damn date already.”

Galo effortlessly plucked the matoi up, to their relief that quickly became chagrin. “You know we’re still taking this home, right?”

" _ Now  _ do you regret givin' them our blessing?" muttered Gueira as he helped Meis up.

Aina’s call to gather ‘round for the buffet was their saving grace. The newlyweds chuckled as the stampede ensued, hanging back for a bit.

“Surprised you’re not at the front of the line.” Lio leaned to rest his head against Galo's shoulder.

“Eh.” Galo shrugged, looking at Lio. “Just enjoyin’ the view.”

Lio rolled his eyes good-humoredly, cheeks flushing nevertheless. “You think I’m too inebriated to run, that's all.”

Galo blinked. “Well, if you can still say fancy words like that, guess you’re not too far gone.”

Lio opened his mouth to reply, a glance to the sky effectively silencing him. “On second thought, maybe I’m smashed.” Lio’s eyes were wide like a kitten on catnip.

“Huh?”

“You know what they say, that you see pink elephants when you’re drunk?”

“Who says that?--”

“Well, I see a pink dragon.”

Galo opened his mouth to say scratch that, Lio needed a  _ gallon _ of water,  _ stat _ , only to peer into the sky and drop his jaw. Well,  _ damn _ . Make that two gallons. “Guys, you seeing this?!” But of course, no one else could. Only the two of them bore witness.

A sudden wind kicked up, rustling the decorations they’d set up around the fire station. The Chief had been generous enough to let them arrange candles along the aisle; the trails of fire flickered magenta and teal. Galo rubbed his eyes once, twice, and still it lingered: A faint kaleidoscope of dragonic splendor dancing across the sky, just like that fateful day. Except…

“It’s...not crying!”

“Crying? What are you talking about?”

How was Galo even supposed to explain this? "Well, when you were going--flying!" Reminding his husband that he kind of went crazy wouldn't help, now would it? "Flying around in that dragon, I broke out of jail--okay, your flames broke me out. Geez, I love you."

"Galo."

"Sorry!" Galo scratched at his painstakingly gelled hair, glancing away. "It's just, I saw you up there, and I got the strongest feeling that you weren't just angry, you were...sad. A man crying out in righteous anger." He bit his lip. "I understood, so much more than I wanted to. Saving you was just as important to me as saving the entire city."

Lio turned to him, nearly betraying that sentiment with misty eyes of his own. “So you did realize it. You saw past the monster and that’s why you kept coming back for me.”

Now it was Galo’s turn to blush. “And you call  _ me _ an idiot. I never once saw a monster, Lio.”

“You  _ are _ an idiot if that’s really what you thought.” Lio’s face fell. “Is that really what I looked like, during my rampage? It can’t be. Looks too peaceful. I was so blinded by rage, I barely remember anything...”

Galo wrapped his arms around Lio, holding him close. “But you’ll remember this forever. This is a reflection of you now, the happy and liberated Lio I know and love.” Their rings glinted as their fingers intertwined. “That’s all that matters. And I’ll be here without fail, even if the big bad dragon rears its head again.”

How lucky could he possibly be? Lio gazed in awe of both the miracles before him as the dragon regarded them from high above. “I think that’s why only we can see the Promare now. A final farewell to me...and a blessing to you. I never thought I’d see them again, outside of my dreams.”

The couple’s embrace tightened, lumps in both their throats as they whispered, “Thank you.” 

With one last cry of joy, the once-fierce dragon faded for good, finally a beast at peace. Lio and Galo saluted the sky, to the bewilderment of their guests. 

"This is the beginning." Lio echoed Galo's sentiments from many a sunrise ago.

Who knew Galo's forever intense face could go so soft? He gazed down fondly at his husband. "Yeah. Our second beginning. Or, third. I'm starting to lose count."

Lio rested his forehead against Galo’s as the sunset ushered in their newborn genesis. “From now on, every day will be a new beginning for us. Forever.”

“Forever. I like the sound of that, Mr. Thymos.”

“Me too, Mr. Thymos. I love it.”

“I love you too.”

“You may now kiss the groom.”

The firefighter who started a blaze in his ice-cold heart cupped his cheek ever so gently, the smile that saved him now the only spark he’d ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow me through the crazy adventure of this new year, please follow me (18+ only!) @ boymeetsfire on Twitter!


End file.
